


Love Slave

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Like the title says, in a series of drabbles.





	1. Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in October 2003.

"You don't have any use for me, do you?" Chakotay said, his voice bitter.

"What do you mean?" Janeway asked warily.

"You never listen to me, take my suggestions, or even acknowledge my concerns."

"I do listen to you," she protested. "I value your opinions greatly."

He snorted. 

"Chakotay," she said, putting a conciliatory hand on his arm. "You've got to understand that as captain, I make the final decisions."

"You still act as though I'm not needed." He grimaced. "Not as your first officer."

"Well," she said with a smile, "I _do_ have an opening for a love slave..."


	2. Position Wanted

Chakotay's jaw dropped. His look of surprise was so funny, Janeway fought to keep a straight face.

"As _what?_ " he said, the last word coming out in a squeak.

"My love slave," she said matter-of-factly. "Think you could handle it?"

He stared at her. "You're joking," he said finally, not sounding entirely convinced.

"Of course I'm joking." She rolled her eyes. "You were so convinced I don't take you seriously--"

"--you made a ludicrous suggestion." He exhaled. "Right."

"Now that that's settled--"

"Just one more thing," he interrupted. Almost plaintively, he asked, "Why is it so ludicrous?"


	3. Experience Required

It was Janeway's turn to stare. "You can't be serious."

Chakotay grinned. "As alluring as it sounds, I don't want to be your slave, Kathryn." He quickly sobered. "But I do want a relationship, as equals."

Janeway reached out and gently touched his face. "I'm sorry, Chakotay, but it couldn't work."

He held her hand in place against his cheek. "Why not?" he said insistently.

"It just wouldn't." She stopped, mesmerized by the look in his eyes. 

He moved closer. "Are you sure?" 

"Well, I suppose a trial run couldn't hurt," she murmured as he brought his lips to hers.


	4. Performance Review

"We shouldn't have done this," Janeway said, straightening her uniform.

Chakotay's heart sank. She already regretted her rash action. He should have known it was too good to be true.

"My Ready Room isn't--"

Shit. Here came the "Starfleet Protocols" speech. 

"--a suitable place," Janeway continued. "For one thing, that couch is too narrow. " She added ruefully, "My neck is killing me."

His heart started beating again. "Let me take care of that." She closed her eyes and leaned back. "Other than that, was it okay?" he asked shyly.

"Keep up the good work," she sighed contentedly.


	5. Time Management

Janeway barreled into Chakotay's quarters, out of breath. "I'm sorry," she gasped. "The meeting in Astrometrics took a lot longer than expected, then there was a problem in Engineering with the matter-anti-matter flow, then the Doctor wanted to discuss away mission protocols and Neelix reminded me I'd promised to go over inventory with him..."

Her glance fell on the table--the wilted salad, the collapsed soufflé, the duck l'orange in its congealed sauce--then traveled over to Chakotay, who'd dropped his robe and kicked off his black silk boxers. "But I'm glad to see you kept everything hot for me."


End file.
